


Два драббла Quack says the T-shape

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 22:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Два способа добиться желаемого: СасуНару и НаруСасу-версии.





	1. Нет логики в любви

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No logic in love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341223) by Quack says the T-shape. 
  * A translation of [10 ways to bag an Uchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341226) by Quack says the T-shape. 



Нет логики в любви

Саске придумал немало способов незаметно подвести Наруто к мысли, что они любят друг друга.

\--  
— У мужчин от ненависти до любви один шаг.  
— Что?.. Стой, но это как-то…

\--  
— Мы соперники, а значит, мы влюблены.  
— Э-э, не вижу логики.  
— Нет логики в любви!

\--  
— Мы все время деремся.  
— Да?..  
— А это значит...?  
— Мы… друг другу не нравимся?  
— Еще варианты.  
— Мы — противоположности?  
— Да. А противоположности притягиваются, верно?  
— Хм-м…  
— Сексуально притягиваются.  
— О?  
— Вот именно.  
— А-а!

\--  
Как только ему удалось вдолбить в голову Наруто, что они любят друг друга, пришлось убеждать его в серьезности их отношений.

\--  
— С-Саске, у меня кольцо на пальце, и я не могу его снять! — Дерг, дерг. — Оно слишком тесное.  
— Не пытайся сопротивляться… отдайся в мою власть…  
— Э-э, Саске? Ты что там бормочешь? Помоги мне!

\--  
— Эй! Зачем ты написал у меня на лбу «САСКЕ»?! Теперь все думают, что мы… ну, это!  
— План сработал…  
— Саске!  
— Переходим к фазе три…  
— САСКЕ!

\--  
Теперь Наруто нужно было убедить регулярно заниматься сексом.

\--  
— Давай-ка сделаем ребеночка.  
— Но ведь у нас не получится!  
— Терпение и труд все перетрут.  
— Но!..

\--  
— Нет, правда, если ты его потрогаешь, он сдуется.  
— …Сдается мне, ты врешь, Саске.  
— Нет, не вру. Ну давай же… смелее!  
— С-Саске!

\--  
В конце концов, Наруто понял, что любит Саске, и у них — вроде бы — серьезные отношения. И они занимались сексом. Много и часто.  
А теперь, фаза номер 4.

\--  
— Саске, мой дом взорвали!  
— Не страшно, я успел перенести твои вещи к себе.  
— Говорят, ты бегал вокруг горящего дома…  
— Шмотки твои собирал.  
— …с криками: «Гори, гори!!!»  
— Это был Итачи. Пошли, будешь вещи раскладывать.  
— Э?!


	2. 10 способов пленить Учиху

_Способ первый — поэзия_

— Саске, твои стройные ножки в сапожках…  
— …Это сандалии.  
— Неважно, главное — чувства. Ведь ты такой, такой… Кхм… Я тону в глазах ее бездонных…  
— Ее?  
— Его! ЕГО!

_Способ второй — общие интересы_

— Саске, ты любишь шоколад?  
— …Да.  
— И я люблю! А… э-э, котят?  
— …Я к ним… равнодушен.  
— Серьезно? Но они такие игривые и ласковые. Прям как ты!  
— …  
— Да, прости, это я что-то загнул…

_Способ третий — прикосновения_

— Ох, ну и миссия… но мы справились, слышишь!  
(Объятие)  
— … Руки убери.  
— Уже?.. Все-все, не надо кунаев!

_Способ четвертый — алкоголь_

— …  
— Что, не сработал план?  
— Нет, Киба…  
— Ну, планы насчет Учих редко срабатывают.  
— Да, Киба…  
— Ежу было понятно, что от спиртного он впадет в жуткую депрессию.  
— Ага…  
— А ты надеялся, что он впадет в сексуальную эйфорию?  
— …  
— Так да или нет?  
— Да…  
— Сочувствую, старик.  
— Спасибо…

_Способ пятый — танцы_

— Саске, потанцуем?  
— Нет.

_Способ шестой — от обратного_

— О, Саске, ты вечером в Ичираку не собираешься? Хотя мне, в общем-то, пофиг, это я так спросил…  
— …Не планировал.  
— Ага, ясно… Ладно, значит, я тебя там не увижу… И ты даже не узнаешь, что потерял.  
— …Рамен?  
— Чертовски хороший рамен, знаешь ли! Эй, погоди, я не это хотел…

_Способ седьмой — собственно, пленение_

— Эй, Саске, я тут нашел какие-то очень редкие свитки… Не желаешь заглянуть в мешок и узнать пару страшно запретных дзюцу? Очень-очень запретных!  
— … А почему ты сам туда не заглянешь?  
— Потому что они для тебя! Ну пожалуйста, ну загляни в мешок, на самое донышко!  
— …И не подумаю.  
— Блин.

_Способ восьмой — соблазнение_

— Откуда тут столько свечек? Я так заснуть не смогу.  
— Саске, я…  
— А что за вонь? Кто тут цветы раскидал?  
— Сас…  
— И что на моей подушке делает презерватив?  
— Вот и я говорю – теперь ясно, чего тут Сакура шастала.

_Способ девятый — восточное красноречие_

— Больно было?  
— …Когда?  
— Когда ты упал с небес?  
— …А тебе больно было? Родиться без мозгов?  
— Не так больно, как жить без сердца.  
— Сходи к Цунаде.  
— Саске… стой, притормози! Ты весь день не выходишь у меня из головы! Ты не устал? Блин, да погоди ты…

_Способ десятый — (типа) любовь_

— Саске, ты мне очень очень нравишься то есть не как друг то есть соперник вот в общем это давай встречаться потому что ты мне нравишься и все такое?  
— …Ладно.  
— …Что, правда? Черт, Учиха, ты такой уступчивый.  
— …Ладно, тогда мой ответ «нет».  
— Саске, стой! Я не хотел тебя обидеть, я рад, что ты уступчивый, мне ж геморроя меньше! … Блин. Я только все порчу, да?  
— Именно.  
— Я так и знал.


End file.
